A união entre o Lobo e a Lua
by Jullie Black
Summary: [COMPLETA!] Ele: Um lobisomem cheio de dúvidas e inseguranças. Ela: Cheia de segurança, cheia de faces e formas, como a lua. Tem uma NC 17 Só no primeiro capítulo. Me desculpem, não sou muito boa em sumários. [ LupinTonks] [ Spoillers HBP]
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Eu encontrei outro dia essa fic que eu fiz faz algum tempo já. E resolvi publicar... apesar de não ter gostado muito dela não, resolvi postar. Tem essa NC-17 no início, os outros dois capítulos são mais tranqüilos.  
Ah sim, é uma RL/NT   
Espero que gostem!_

* * *

Já era noite na Toca, todos já haviam ido dormir, menos uma pessoa de cabelos roxo-berrante, que estava sentada no chão do quarto escuro, chorando.

Ela ouviu a porta abrir devagar e levantou os olhos em sua direção.

Lá estava, Remus Lupin, encarando ela com os olhos muito vermelhos e com grandes olheiras, pelo jeito também andava chorando. Ele entrou no aposento e fechou a porta.

Os dois se encararam, e sem dizer uma palavra, Lupin caminhou em sua direção e a abraçou.

Depois que se soltaram do abraço, ele a olhou meio constrangido, mas manteve um dos braços sobre os ombro dela, sem largar completamente do abraço. Ela descançou a cabeça no ombro dele, que sentiu as lagrimas dela o molharem. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, ele falou pela primeira vez desde que entrara no aposento:

- Tonks... eu te entendo... sei como é duro, todos nós sentimos falta dele... sabe... o Sírius era um grande amigo e uma pessoa excelente. Eu o conheço desde meus onze anos, e posso te afirmar que ele não iria gostar que você ficasse assim por causa dele. - Disse em tom consolador.

- Mas Remo... - Disse Tonks, entre lágrimas e soluços - Ele era meu primo...e se... se eu tivesse cabado com aquela... nojenta da Bellatrix...ele não teria... não teria... - E as lágrimas começaram a cair cada vez mais e os soluços aumentaram.

- Olha, Tonks - Disse Lupin, pegando o rosto dela com as duas mãos e olhando em seus olhos - Não foi sua culpa ta... você não pode fazer nada... não tinha como. Não se sinta culpada, por favor.

Eles ficaram ali, se encarando, sem falar nada, por algum tempo.

Tonks deu um sorrisinho. Ela gostava muito quando estava tão perto assim de Lupin. Ele sabia reconforta-la, sempre achava um jeito de faze-la sorrir quando estava triste. Ela adorava aquele jeito carinhoso dele, sem falar que achava extremamente bonito, mesmo sendo mais velho que ela, e tendo um jeito meio mal tratado, meio largado. Cada coisa dessas fazia o que sentia por ele aumentar cada vez mais e mais.

- Obrigada, Remus. - Disse sorrindo - Você nem imagina como me faz sentir melhor. - Ele se aproximou, enxugando as últimas lágrimas que insistiam em cair pelo rosto dela, e então sorriu também.

- Você fica muito mais linda sorrindo. - Falou sem conseguir se conter. Ele achava Tonks realmente bonita... e o jeito espontâneo dela o fascinava. Sem pensar, ele diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre os dois, e começou a afagar os cabelos curtos da garota.

Ficaram algum tempo assim, até que Tonks se aproximou ainda mais e seus lábios se encontraram.

Começou com um selinho, mas logo o beijo se intensificou. Tonks passava as mãos nos cabelos e na nuca de Lupin, enquanto as dele se detinham na cintura dela.

Mas então ele encerrou o beijo, de súbito.

- Não podemos, Tonks! - Disse levantando-se

- Por que não? - Ela perguntou, se levantando também.

- Pelo fato de eu ser o que eu sou!

- E o que você é? - Perguntou sorrindo - Um homem lindo, íntegro, leal, divertido, inteligente, companheiro... que tem tudo pra ser feliz se quiser... é... realmente... acho que não mereço tudo isso

- Ah Tonks... você mereceria uma pessoa com essas qualidades que você disse - Falou com ar triste - Mas sabe que eu não sou... e... mesmo que fosse... meus defeitos superam qualquer qualidade...

- O que é isso Remus? Todos tem defeitos...

- Mas não igual ao meu... Tonks... eu sou um LOBISOMEM! - Falou com um ar de tristeza

- E daí, Remus? Você tem sua poção... você pode viver feito qualquer um e...

- E se um dia eu não tiver mais? - Interrompeu-a - Sei lá... se acontecer alguma coisa que eu não possa...

- Se você por algum motivo não tomar a poção - Interrompeu-o também - Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado!

- Justamente! E por isso posso te machucar... e eu não quero isso... VOCÊ não merece isso!

- Por que isso agora Remus? Você sempre teve amigos, sempre teve pessoas próximas, e nunca ninguém se machucou.

- Mas isso é diferente...

- Não, não é! E quer saber? Eu não me importo se você é um lobisomem... não me importo, entendeu? Você está com tantas preocupações na cabeça... mas não entendo por que!

- Por que não quero que você troque uma vida com um rapaz jovem, bonito, saudável... que é o que você merece... por uma vida comigo, que sou um velho, que tenho esse problema... todo mês você vai ter que me agüentar doente... sou cheio de problemas... vá por mim, Tonks, você merece mais que isso

- Tenho certeza que não seria tão feliz como seria contigo! Você diz ser errado eu estar com você... por que você é diferente. Eu também sou diferente, Remus! Sou como a Lua, vária fases, várias caras e formas... e eu acho que você não está ligando muito pra isso

- Ms isso não é a mesma coisa, Tonks.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Remus. A gente se completa! - E dizendo isso e aproximou e o beijou.

Como o anterior, este começou com um selinho e logo se aprofundou.

Ele a puxou mais pra perto de si, agora podendo sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração dela junto ao seu. O beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, e por um momento, todas as preocupações se esvaíram de suas cabeças. Só vinha-lhes à mente que queriam mais, mais e mais.

Remus passou as mãos pelas coxas bem torneadas de Tonks, prensou-lhe contra a parede, beijando-lhe o pescoço, descendo até o decote dela e voltando ao pescoço.

Tirou a blusa dela, voltando a beija-la vorazmente.

Tonks passou uma mão pela nuca dele, enquanto desabotoava-lhe a camisa e logo depois tirando-a. Ela passou as unhas, de leve, nas costas de Lupin.

Ele cortou o beijo, voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço e depois beijando demoradamente seus seios.

Tonks dava gemidinhos baixos acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Ele voltou a beija-la e a encaminhava até algum lugar do aposento.

Tonks sentiu algo bater na parte de trás de seu joelho e os dois caíram em algo, que ela percebeu ser a cama, ele por cima dela.

Ele foi descendo os lábios, beijou-lhe os seios, mordiscando-lhe o bico, dando lambidinhas, logo depois continuou descendo até parar onde começava o jeans dela.

Logo, Tonks estava livre de todas as roupas. Ele, por um momento, ficou parado, olhando.

- O que foi, Remus? - Perguntou sem jeito

- Você é linda - Disse voltando a beijar-lhe

Com uma das mãos acariciava-lhe os seios, com a outra a estimulava. Tonks dava gemidinhos, baixos no início, e depois foi aumentando um pouco a intensidade deles, a medida que Lupin aumentava a velocidade das carícias. Mas logo tirou a mão, e desceu dando beijinhos pelo corpo da garota.

Tonks sentiu arrepios por todo corpo quando sentiu a lingua ávida de Remus dentro de si. Ele explorava cada milímetro de seu sexo.

Ela gemia cada vez mais alto

- Remus...Ahh.. Remus... - Ele parou de explora-la e voltou a beijar-lhe. Ela logo o livrou de roupas também, pensou em retribuir as carícias também, mas nenhum dos dois agüentava mais.

Os dois beijaram-se ardentemente e logo se encaixaram.

O ritmo começou lento e foi aumentando cada vez mais.

Tonks passou as unhas nas costas dele, gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e seios, gemendo também, e vez ou outra falando coisas em seu ouvido.

Algum tempo depois, os dois soltaram um gemido maior, e ele caiu ao lado dela.

Ela se virou e os dois se encararam sorrindo. Ela se aninhou nos braços dele e os dois dormiram ali, extremamente felizes e se sentindo tranqüilos e completos.

* * *

_N/A: É... bem que eles podiam terminar assim né? Mas nem tudo são rosas não é... xD  
Bom é isso ai... espero que gostem... e deixem muitas reviews pra mim hehehe _

_Beijão!_


	2. Conflitos

_N/A: Desculpem a demora para atualizar... mas aqui está ele..._

_Espero que gostem_**

* * *

**

**CAP 2 -Conflitos**

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o ambiente. Tonks acordou muito feliz, olhou para seu lado, mas Lupin não estava mais lá.

"_Será que foi tudo um sonho? Não pode ser!_" Pensou e virou-se para olhar o quarto: Suas roupas estavam espalhadas no chão. Então ela sorriu... Viu o cinto dele embaixo de sua blusa... não... não fora um sonho. _"Ele deve ter ido tomar o café da manhã"_

Levantou-se, pegou umas roupas limpas, tomou banho, vestiu-se e saiu rumo à cozinha, com o cinto de Lupin enrolado em uma das mãos.

Devia ser muito cedo porque nenhum dos Weasley havia acordado.

Quando chegou à cozinha viu Lupin sentado à mesa comendo um sanduíche.

-Bom Dia! - Disse sorrindo, lhe entregando o cinto e aproximando-se para um beijo, mas para sua surpresa Lupin virou o rosto, fazendo com que ela desse um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Humm... Tonks... - Falou o castanho, num tom muito sério - Nós precisamos conversar.

-Ah... o que ouve? - Perguntou Tonks, adivinhando pela cara dele que, o que quer que fosse, ela não gostaria nada do que estaria prestes a ouvir.

-Ah... ontem... sabe... ontem foi realmente muito,muito bom, sabe... mas foi um erro - Falou com uma voz triste, mas decidida

-Um erro? - Repetiu ela - Olha Remo... se aquilo foi um erro, eu quero passar minha vida toda errando

-Tonks isso é sério...

-E quem está brincando aqui?

-Olha Tonks... você é muito bonita... e... jovem, sabe? E eu sou só um velho lobisomem cheio de problemas... Você vai ser muito mais feliz com um rapaz normal, sabe? Um bruxo jovem, bonito e com menos problemas que eu...

-Ah Remo! - Exclamou irritada - Quer parar de falar como se você fosse um velho? Você não é velho!

-Ah, não? Se não sou velho, sou o que? - Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha

-Um coroa enxuto - Falou Tonks, sorrindo - Mas sério Remo... você pode até ser mais velho que eu e tudo... mas está longe de ser um velho caduco!

Remo não pode conter um sorriso ao ouvir o argumento dela, mas logo voltou a expressão séria de antes

-Você vai ver que vai ser melhor assim...

-Não, não vai Remo! Eu não quero nenhum cara mais novo nem nada... tenho certeza que ninguém vai me fazer feliz como você me faz... - Disse Tonks num tom sério

Lupin deu um suspiro triste

-Tonks... tente entender...

-Entender, Remo? Não há nada para entender... É tão simples! Não sei por que você arruma tantos problemas para uma coisa que eu e você queremos. E não venha me dizer que não quer, por que eu tive certeza ontem que quer!

-Olha Tonks...

-Bom Dia! - Falou a Sra. Weasley entrando na cozinha, logo notando o aspecto sério e triste dos dois. - É muito duro se acostumar não é? - Falou em tom triste. Tonks encarou Lupin e depois os dois encararam a Sra. Weasley, sem entender o que ela estava querendo dizer.

-Sabe - continuou a Sra. Weasley - O Sírius realmente faz falta. Apesar de as vezes eu e ele tivemos tido algumas desavenças... eu tinha um carinho enorme por ele - Seus olhos marejavam

-É... faz muita falta mesmo - Concordou Tonks, com lágrimas nos olhos. Apesar de Sirius não ter sido o motivo do clima pesado que estava na cozinha antes da Sra. Weasley entrar, ela continuava sentindo uma enorme dor pela perda do primo. E ela sabia que Lupin também sentia muita falta do amigo, inclusive reparou que quando a Sra. Weasley tocou no nome de Sirius, os olhos de Lupin lacrimejaram, e imediatamente ele voltou seu olhar para o sanduíche para que ninguém percebesse. Ele queria mostrar-se forte...

Naquela tarde, Lupin iria voltar para juntos dos outros lobisomens pra dar prosseguimento a sua missão para a Ordem da Fênix.

Um pouco antes de ele partir, Tonks foi falar novamente.

-Remo... espera - Disse alcançando o 'lobo' à porta.

-Olha Tonks... se for sobre aquele assunto de mais cedo... eu... eu já lhe disse tudo. Já tomei minha decisão

Tonks não falou nada... só ficou encarando o rapaz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas sem deixar que nenhuma delas percorresse seu rosto

-Você vai ver que foi melhor assim. Tchau. - E dizendo isso, escutou-se um pequeno estalo e Remo desaparecera. Havia aparatado.

Então Tonks deixou todas as lágrimas desesperadas para caírem, deslizarem sobre seu rosto, agora muito pálido...

-Fica comigo - sussurrou, olhando para o lugar onde Remus estivera há poucos segundos.

* * *

_N/A: Respondendo a review_

_**Anita AmeliaBlack Potter: **Obrigada pela review Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado (sorri). Espero que continue lendo hehehe... beijos querida _

__

Bom o próximo capítulo já está pronto... só a espera de reviews nesse capítulo para o próximo ser postado (hehe)... por favor, deixem reviews, não custa nada, e fara essa pobre escritora de fics mito feliz 

_beijos_


	3. A união entre o Lobo e a Lua

_N/A: Bom é isso aih... ultimo capítulos da fic ;_

_Obrigada a todos que leram (da um sorrisão)_

_Beijo pra todos _

_e boa leitura _

**

* * *

**

**Cap 3 – A união do Lobo e a Lua**

Depois do dia em que Remus partira para sua missão, os dois quase não haviam se visto.

As poucas vezes que se viam, Lupin evitava de todas as maneiras, que Tonks tocasse novamente no assunto. E quando a garota insistia em tocar no assunto sempre gerava muitas brigas entre os dois.

Remo nunca fora de discutir muito, sempre foi do tipo mais calmo, que sempre analisava a situação e ouvia o que lhe tinham a dizer, mas nesse caso, ele preferia nem ouvir, pois a cada argumento de Tonks ele travava um conflito em sua cabeça sobre o que "_queria_" fazer e o que "_deveria"_ fazer. então achou muito mais inteligente, simplesmente não ouvir o que ela tinha pra dizer. Isso era muito doloroso pra ele, mas era a única forma. Sabia que se ouvisse muito ia acabar cedendo, afinal, descobrira que detinha um sentimento muito forte por aquela jovem. Mas não era certo, não queria machuca-la. Seria melhor que ficassem distantes

Porém, depois daquele dia fatídico em que Draco Malfoy e mais uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte invadiram Hogwarts e Gui fora mordido por Greyback, e de uma conversa particularmente embaraçosa na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, eles pararam para conversar

-Viu Remo? - Disse Tonks, entrando em um aposento mal iluminado da Toca, seguida por Lupin - A Fleur não se importa!

-Eu já disse que é diferente! - Falou, olhando fundo nos olhos da jovem, que não tinha mais aquele brilho de alegria no olhar, coisa que também se refletia nos cabelos da jovem, antes cabelos brilhosos e roxo-berrante, agora lisos, mal-cuidados e opacos cabelos castanhos

-Você sabe que não tem nada de diferente - falou com um suspiro

-Tonks... eu quero que você seja feliz sabe? Case com um rapaz jovem como você... tenha filhos e seja muito, mas muito feliz mesmo!

-Remo, você sabe muito bem o que é melhor pra mim e pra você! Sabe muito bem o que realmente me faria feliz... - Falou séria - E nega essa felicidade por causa de um preconceito bobo, que você diz vir dos outros, mas vem primeiramente de você Remus...acha que...sei lá... por que aquele infeliz te mordeu você não pode ser feliz... veja só o Gui... apesar de tudo ele está lá... firme e forte! E vai se CASAR e vai ser FELIZ... feliz como também podíamos ser

-Você está vendo o que está acontecendo? Quero dizer... olhe pra você... nem parece a Tonks de antigamente... com aqueles cabelos roxos, olhos brilhantes... vê o mal que lhe faço? Imagina quando começasse a aparecer os problemas... todos mês eu me transformo, fico doente... isso não seria bom pra você!

-Isso Remo - Disse apontando para si - É o que sua falta me faz... - E lágrimas começaram a rolar sobre seu rosto - Isso que não faz bem pra mim, Remo

-Eu... eu só queria que você ficasse bem... só... não queria te machucar, Tonks... minha presença... pode ser bem perigosa.. agora que o Snape se revelou, vai ser muito mais difícil conseguir a poção do Mata-Cão - Falou pesaroso

-Remo... eu sou uma Auror... minha vida em si é perigosa. Eu não ligo pro perigo... e com certeza você vai conseguir outra poção... e... DROGA REMUS... o Sirius, o James... eles sempre conviveram com você... e vocês nunca deixaram de ser amigos... aliás sempre foram grandes amigos... e... e isso não importou... quero dizer... eles não se importaram do mesmo jeito que eu não me importo... podemos ser felizes Remus... nós podemos... - Mas o que eles mais poderiam nunca se saberia, Remus nesse momento, interrompeu a fala de Tonks com um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado, que lutava para não dar há meses, com todo amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro. Todo sentimento de meses, transformado num beijo longo e cheio de amor e carinho

Quando suas bocas se separaram, Tonks fitou Lupin, com tamanha alegria que não conseguia arranjar palavras para dizer naquele momento

-Você me perdoa? - Disse Lupin quebrando o silêncio - Me perdoa por ter feito você sofrer tanto?

-Hum deixe-me ver - Disse fazendo cara de pensativa - Hum não sei...

Lupin a encarou tristonho - É imaginei...

-Mas quem sabe -Disse interrompendo-o - Se você me der alguns beijinhos eu possa refletir melhor - Falou dando um enorme sorriso. Seus cabelos voltaram a cor roxa e seus olhos brilhavam muito.

Lupin sorriu também, um sorriso que não dava há tempos

-Seu desejo é uma ordem - Falou se aproximando para dar-lhe um, de muitos e muitos beijos que viriam pela frente

FIM.


End file.
